Rozen Maiden
Rozen Maiden was an RP based upon the Rozen Rozen Maiden anime and manga univerise and was created and GM'd by Amaranthine Ali and Co-GM'd by Karo. This Rozen Maiden RP was created in 2007. *Out of Character Thread *In Character Thread *This RP is now Finished. The World 'The Rozen Maidens' The Rozen Maidens are a collection of dolls created by a craftsman named Rozen, whom the dolls refer to as "Father". Their primary source of power is a human host (referred to as a "medium") who wears a ring to symbolize their bond with the doll, although certain dolls have been shown to act without a medium. The Rozen Maidens can only be at full power when her medium is present. Each Rozen Maiden has her own distinct personality, guardian spirit, and supernatural ability. 'The Alice Game' The Rozen Maidens' apparent purpose is to participate in the "Alice Game", a lethal competition that promises the winner the right to meet "Father" by becoming "Alice," a girl of supreme beauty and perfection whose spirit lives inside of "Father"; she is said to be "more sublime than any flower, purer than any gem, and without a touch of impurity." The game encompasses duels in which the dolls fight each other using both their guardian spirits and respective abilities, such as the manipulation of strawberry vines, as well as the spiritual energy from their medium. The doll that loses the duel loses her "Rosa Mystica," the very essence that endows her with the ability to move. The lost Rosa Mystica, which contains the memories and emotions of the duel's loser, is then collected and absorbed by the duel's winner. The doll that acquires all Rosa Mystica will become Alice. A doll can no longer become Alice if she loses her Rosa Mystica which is her ring (that is used to transfer power from a medium). The RP In this RP there was a second collection of Rozen Maiden dolls dressed in Gothic Lolita clothes, and it will begin with the mediums receiving their Rozen Maiden doll and during the RP there will be stages where each Rozen Maiden will compete against each other to become higher in the ladder to become Alice. The main goal of this RP is for the Rozen Maiden’s to become Alice. Once Alice has been appointed, the RP will end. Note: In signups Rozen Maiden’s will have their mediums chosen for them. I will match them up when we have enough pairs and players to play either medium or Rozen Maiden. Also when creating the character please try and fit it into the Rozen Maiden theme as much as possible. For information on Rozen Maiden go to: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rozen_Maiden When RPing Please remember location tags! Also this RP will pretty much be free form without much input from the GMs and will be played in "Phases". SIGN-UPS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. 'Character Sheet Templates' THE ROZEN MAIDEN CS *Name: *Nickname: *Order of Creation: *Medium: (This will be chosen for you) *Artificial Spirit: *Height: *Appearance: *Personality: *Supernatural Abilities: *Basic History: THE MEDIUM CS *Name: *Age: *Gender: *Rozen Maiden: *Height: *Appearance: *Personality: *Basic History: Accepted Characters 'Mediums' *Tsukina Hikari - High_Summoner_Koyoru *Franklin Peets - Mr.Button-Eyes *Drake Rodriguez - darkshark *Asoka Raj - Distracto 'Rozen Maidens ' *Shinju: The First Doll- Karo (Co-GM) *Sakura: The Second Doll - Ali (GM) *Niya- The Third Doll - Styx *Ayama- The Fourth Doll - nobody1111 *Lyn- The Fifth Doll - volgana Category:RPs